


"i want, mm... taco bell."

by novoaa1



Series: the spectacular misadventures of drunk!regina [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, emma doing sheriff things and regina.... well, emma's just trying to make it thru the day, regina's drunk again, u know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: Emma sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Are you drunk?”“No, I’m Regina,” Regina shot back matter-of-factly, her garbled voice tinged with the slightest hint of confusion. "Is this a test?”(Fuck’s sake.)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Maleficent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: the spectacular misadventures of drunk!regina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585006
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	"i want, mm... taco bell."

**Author's Note:**

> so again this (especially the taco bell part) is inspired by [this tumblr's](https://sattelite-of-love.tumblr.com) drunk!regina tag bc it's hilarious and i would definitely recommend checking it out if u havent already

Emma heaved a long sigh, taking in the crime scene before her with grim apprehension: various likely expensive magical and non-magical artifacts littered the polished oak flooring of Gold’s infamous antique shop, the display cases (no doubt those which formerly held the aforementioned priceless relics) had all been very clearly broken into, shattered glass was strewn all across the modest space (which Emma could already tell would be an absolute bitch to clean)… all in all serving to make the place look rather worse for wear, as far as Emma was concerned. 

It was almost a relief when her phone began vibrating in the back pocket of her jeans, successfully startling her from her thoughts—though it was something less of a relief to see the caller’s name displayed brightly upon her screen; Regina, who was likely calling about one of three things: a) to chew Emma out for getting in the way (unintentionally or otherwise) of her latest plan to rain hellfire down upon her enemies in spectacularly destructive fashion, b) to chastise Emma for not doing her job the way Regina (who Emma’s quite sure has not and does not ever intend on working in law enforcement) seems utterly convinced she should be, or c) to yell at Emma (just in general, really) for… whatever it was she was meant to have done to incur Regina’s wrath this time.

Needless to say, her hopes for just how well the consequent interaction would go weren’t exactly all that high as she answered the call and placed the phone against her ear. “Hello?”

“Emma?” came Regina’s voice from the other end of the line, rich and deep. (Emma could’ve sworn it was a little sultrier this time around, but that really could’ve just been her imagination.)

“Yea, Regina, what’s up?”

Regina didn’t miss a beat, slurring her words spectacularly as she said: “I… want, mm... Taco Bell.”

Emma sighed heavily at that, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Are you drunk?”

“No, I’m Regina,” Regina shot back matter-of-factly, her garbled voice tinged with the slightest hint of confusion. "Is this a test?”

( _Fuck’s sake_.)

Emma fought the suddenly rather powerful urge to smack herself in the forehead. “Where are you right now? I’m coming to get you."

“Mmmm… not telling.”

“What?!”

“Not until you promise!”

Emma gritted her teeth, white-hot frustration building in her chest even as she knew it wouldn’t last for very long. (It never did, where Regina was concerned.) “Promise _what?_ ” 

“Taco Bell,” Regina murmured, the pout evident in her voice even over the phone. 

Emma resisted the urge to groan. “You can’t be serious.”

“No, we’ve been over this, Em-ma. I’m _Regina_.”

“… Right. My mistake.”

“Silly Emma,” Regina giggled (Emma’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of it), by all accounts seeming rather proud of herself. “You can’t trick _me_. I’m too smart. A smart… smart cookie.”

Emma rubbed tiredly at her temples. _Jesus Christ_. “Yes, Regina. Yes, you are.”

Regina hummed at that but otherwise didn’t reply, and Emma sighed, knowing exactly what she was waiting on. 

“Fine. I’ll drive you to Taco Bell. Now, where are y—“

“EEEEEEEEEEKKK!” Regina squealed directly into the speaker (Emma winced as she was met with an earful of high-pitched cheering from Regina’s end), then her voice grew slightly distant as (presumably) she leaned away from the phone to announce, “Did you hear that, Malef… Malef… Malef-sent? Emma’s gonna drive us to Taco Bell!”

_Wait, what?_ “No, Regina,” Emma rushed to amend herself even as Regina’s ear-splitting exclamations continued on the other end. "I said I’d drive _you_ to Taco Bell, not M—"

“Okay, so we’re at my office. See you soon?”

“Regina, n—"

"Greatthanks _loveyou_ byeeeeeeee!”

And, with a _click!_ (long before Emma could get a single word in), she was gone. 

It wasn’t until minutes later, when she was wading through the remnants of Gold’s magnificently ransacked antique shop (she had one or two more relics to bag as evidence before she could swing by the mayor’s office to pick up Regina) that it hit her, what Regina had said: _"Love you"_. 

(Understandably, the sheer force of that particular revelation very nearly had her face planting headfirst into the glass-shard-littered floor, because, _Regina loves me?_

God, she was so screwed.)

— —

**Author's Note:**

> thots?
> 
> here’s the link to my 


End file.
